Digital Dream
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: The first ever adult Digi-destined, Takaishi Minako. A parallel story to the original Digimon Adventure series or seasons 1 and 2 for the English version. ON HIATUS/BEING REWRITTEN
1. Info

Digital Dream 0 Info

Takaishi Minako is the twenty three year old technology teacher at the school that the Digi-Destined attend. She's also the older step-sister of Ishida Yamato and Takaishi Takeru. She is the oldest of the Digi-Destined, and because she's an adult, she is treated differently than the children. Another notable difference between Minako and the others is that her partner Digimon, Mokumon, starts out at the Rookie (Child) Level when they meet and once she evolves the first time, she stays that way. Appearance wise, Minako is tall, with shoulder length lavender hair with darker purple streaks in it, and blue eyes. She wears a decidedly simple style, her regular outfit consists of a Lavender, knee length, sleeveless dress with a lilac, short sleeved, crop jacket and lavender ankle boots. Oddly enough, her digivice also has a purple cast to it. She also carries a grape colored, over the shoulder purse and a royal purple, waterproof backpack that she carries her laptop in. Her briefcase, that holds her lesson plans and such for her classes, is purple as well. In the Digital World, carries a single bag, a dark purple hiking backpack and wears a purple safari outfit instead of her normal dress, though she wears the dress occasionally, along with hiking boots. Her third outfit is a light purple t-shirt with purple shorts.

Mokumon is Minako's Digimon Partner. Her main form is that of Mokumon, a small, pixie-like creature with blue skin and wings, as well as leafy hair that changes color according to the climate around her (corresponding with the average weather during different seasons, though in cold areas instead of losing her hair as trees lose their leaves, her hair turns snow white), and a brown, single strapped, mini dress. Mokumon is also about the height of a baby Digimon. She evolves into Aquamon, a slightly larger version of Mokumon, about the same height and size as Minako, though with a sea-green dress rather than brown, and her hair is water. Aquamon has a tail instead of legs, resembling a mermaid or water sprite, and instead of wings, she has a water-like scarf that floats around her and keeps her constantly suspended in the air. Because she stays in this form the majority of the time, she only reverts to Mokumon when she is too exhausted to keep up the form. It is currently unknown what her next level of evolution is. Her personality is curious, and also daring. She never gives up and is very self-sacrificing. Obviously, if she was a human, her blood type would be AB; her personality is so that her blood type would be nothing else.


	2. Programmer

**Digital Dream 1 Programmer**

"What's this? It wasn't here before." I pick the strange thing up off the table and examine it. "It's not a pager or a cell phone." Odd. There are buttons on the front of it. I press one of them and the screen lights up. "Oh! I turned it on. Whatever it is." I wonder if I can plug it into my computer. I go to my study and turn on the computer. After the computer boots up, I locate a slot on the device and plug it into the computer. A program pops up on the screen and I start working on it. Several windows pop up on the screen, a list of names and numbers, an image of a strange island, and an instant messaging window.

_Mokumon: Hi there. I'm Mokumon._ Strange name. I wonder if I should give my name. I start typing and hit enter. I gasp.

_Minako: It's nice to meet you, I suppose. I'm Minako._ How did it know my name? Because I typed it in? No. That's not it. I start examining the island and the message window flashes. I select it.

_Mokumon: Minako, where are you?_ This is getting strange. No, that's a normal question. I type in, 'Tokyo, Japan', and go back to the image of the island. It seems to be a detailed image of a digital island. With a very diverse topography. There are mountains, a tropical forest, an icy tundra setting, and a desert wasteland, even what appears to be a factory. The message screen flashes.

_Mokumon: Please come to File Island to see me._ File Island? Is that the island on the screen? I start typing.

_Minako: I don't know where File Island is, much less how to get there. I'm sorry._ I print out the picture of the island and close that screen. I also print out the list of names and numbers and examine it in full size. Ah, there's the name Mokumon on the list. Let's see…according to the stats beside the name, Mokumon is a child, with a relative strength of 10. I pull out my laptop and create a program that will organize the list better. After a moment, I stare at the list. All of the names end in 'mon'. I turn to the other computer and pull out my headset, plugging it in.

"Can you hear me, Mokumon?"

"Yes, I can, Minako."

"I have a list of names and statistics here. However, all of the names have 'mon' on the end. Is there a reason for that?"

"Well, it's probably because we're all Digital Monsters."

"So, Digimon for short?"

"Yes." I nod to myself and title the list program as 'Digimon'. I plug the laptop into the main computer and transfer the program to the main computer. "What is Tokyo?"

"It's a place, the name of the city that I live in."

"Oh. Then what's Japan?"

"The country that Tokyo is in." Got it. Now, to copy this new program into the device. I examine it. The buttons are a simple selection system. Two on the left and one on the right, the upper of the two is most likely the up selection, while the lower is the down, and the one on the right hand of the screen is the select button. "Mokumon, what is File Island?"

"The island that we Digimon live on."

"Oh. Does it happen to have a tall mountain in the center?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so the map that I have is of File Island."

"I suppose. The center mountain is Infinity Mountain." I glance at the clock on the screen and gasp. "What?"

"It's late. And I have school in the morning."

"School? What's that?"

"It's a place where you go to learn. Though I'm a teacher."

"Oh."

"And I have to get to bed. So I won't fall asleep during classes."

"Oh, okay." I pull off the headset and start turning off my computer. The device glows once I unplug it and I back up. There can be nothing good coming from this. Maybe if I don't touch it, nothing will happen. I nod to myself and put my laptop in the case along with the power cord. I take the bag to the front door of my apartment and set it on the table beside my purse and bag of lesson plans. I make sure the door is locked and all of the lights off before going to bed.


	3. File Island

**Digital Dream 2 File Island**

_"Help!"_

_"Mokumon?"_

_"Minako! Tasukete!"_

_"Mina-oneesan!" I turn at the voice and see a group of kids running over._

_"Yamato-kun?" My students…what are they doing here? And with what appear to be animals._

_"Minako!" Mokumon. Where's Mokumon? I don't even know what she looks like. I look around and spot a giant black demon in the distance. And there are black gears floating around._ I sit up and glance at my alarm clock. My alarm's about to go off. I reach over and turn the alarm off before getting up and heading to the shower. I finish getting ready and go to my office. The thing I found yesterday isn't glowing anymore, so I pick it up and clip it on the strap of my purse. I get my bags situated and put my shoes on.

"Mina-oneesan, ohayo."

"Oh, good morning, Yamato-kun." I lock the door and walk down the stairs. "Yamato-kun, are you coming or are you going to walk all the way to the school?" Yamato hurries to catch up with me.

"Are you going to camp?"

"Yea. It's a pain in the rear, but I'm going. How about you?" We get down to my car and I unlock the doors.

"I don't know."

"I think that Takeru-chan is going. But I'm not sure."

"I'm still not sure if I want to go." I start the car and pull out of my space.

"You should go. It'll be fun."

"Isn't the deadline to sign up this week?" I nod.

"Yep."

"See you later."

"Ja." I head out to the car and notice that my bag is glowing. I pull the thing I found off of my bag and stare at it. What the? My laptop is beeping now. I open the laptop and stare at the message.

_Hold the digivice to a computer._ Digivice? This thing? I clip it back on my bag and put my laptop away before getting in the car and driving home. I get home and turn on my computer in my office. While it's loading up, I head to my room and get my hiking backpack. I also change clothes, putting on a pair of purple pants under my dress and putting on hiking boots. For some reason, I have a feeling that following the instructions in that message will send me straight to File Island.

I start packing the backpack with two extra outfits and a few toiletries, soap, shampoo, and a brush. I head to the kitchen and get out my emergency food. I pack that in the backpack as well and get a couple of survival essentials from the drawers. An army knife, compass, and a travel utensil. I nod to myself and put my laptop and cords in the backpack. This is a specially made backpack that is waterproof. I also put the most important things from my purse in the backpack and hold the digivice in my hand. It's still glowing steadily. I nod to myself and go to my computer. I put on the backpack and look at my computer screen.

"It's now or never." I take a deep breath and hold up the digivice. The computer screen glows and I cover my eyes. After a moment, the light disappears and I look around. I seem to be floating in a multicolored path. Nope. I'm falling. The colors disappear and I can see trees. I land softer than I thought I would, on my feet, and look around. This forest appears to be tropical, but the weather is more like a comfortable summer.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!" I can hear water. I walk towards the water and find a river. There are several creatures by the river, a pink ball with long ears, a little white fat, dog-like creature, a ghost like thing, a pink and blue seedling with eyes, a green seedling, an orange ball with a horn, and a gray dinosaur like thing with a flame on its head, along with a small girl with blue skin, wings, a brown dress, and hair that matches the leaves of the forest. "Excuse me, where am I?"

"You're on File Island, of course." I recognize that voice.

"Mokumon?"

"Ah! I thought I recognized your voice, Minako. You made it here after all." I nod and she flies over to me.

"It's great to meet you in person." She hugs me and I laugh. "Who are they?"

"Oh. Guys, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Sure!" The little creatures jump across the river and head towards me and Mokumon.

"I'm Koromon!"

"Tsunomon deshita."

"Motimon dehu."

"Tokomon."

"Bukamon desu."

"Pyocomon desu ha."

"Watashi ha Tanemon desu."

"Hajimemashite. I'm Takaishi Minako. Are you guys waiting for someone?"

"Of course."

"Who?"

"The Chosen Children."

"Chosen Children?"

"Yea. It shouldn't be too long until…" A loud humming fills the air and I look around.

"Kuwagamon da! Guys, go hide in that tree!" All of the small Digimon hurry into a tree and Mokumon looks at the sky. "I'll protect everyone. As the oldest, I have to."

"Oldest? You're the same size as they are though."

"You'd be surprised." Mokumon jumps into the air and flies up as a giant red beetle flies into view.

"Mokumon! Be careful!" Wait, Kuwagamon. I take off my backpack and get out my laptop. It won't turn on. "Crap." I get out the cord I used to plug my digivice into the computer yesterday and plug my digivice into the laptop. It turns on immediately. "Excellent." I open up the program I created yesterday and look up Kuwagamon. Now, a picture accompanies the description. I look up Mokumon; her description is also accompanied by a picture.

"Mokumon, Child Level, Vaccine-Fairy Type. Called the protector of the Young and is always seen near a group of baby Digimon that she protects fiercely from enemies and predators. Her special attacks are Root Rot, an attack that rots anything that is within the focus of her gaze, and Petrifa Gaze, an attack that turns the focus of her gaze into a fossil. Kuwagamon, Adult Level, Data-Insectoid type. His attack, Scissor Arms will cut through anything." I look up at the fight.

"Petrifa Gaze!"

"Mokumon! Be careful!" Oh no. Kuwagamon turns and zooms towards me. I close my laptop and hurry to get out of the way.

"Minako!!" I look back and Kuwagamon starts the attack again. "This is not what I was expecting!" "Minako!!!!" I manage to get out of the way of another attack and get to the edge of a cliff. "Minako!" What the? My digivice is glowing. I look up and see Mokumon flying this way, and she's starting to glow as well.

"Mokumon! Don't worry about me! You should be protecting the others! I can handle myself!"

"No! I have to protect you too! Because…because you're my partner! Mokumon Evolve! Aquamon!" A light surrounds Mokumon and after a moment it disappears, leaving a larger looking, watery version of Mokumon.

"Aquamon?"

"Water Needles!" A rain of needles flies from her hair and hits Kuwagamon, sending it flying away. Aquamon lands and smiles at me. "Are you okay, Minako?"

"Anno…Mokumon?" She nods.

"Yea. But it's Aquamon now." I sit down and open my laptop, opening up the program again. Now I don't have to plug my digivice into the computer, and the power bar hasn't dropped at all. I pull up the information on Aquamon.

"Aquamon, Adult Level, Vaccine-Fairy Type. Known for her deadly attack, Water Needles, which incapacitates her enemies with a single strike. Aquamon is considered to be at the strength of a Perfect Level." I stare at Aquamon. She hasn't changed back to Mokumon yet.

"We should let the kids know that Kuwagamon is gone." I nod and get up, putting my computer in my bag and putting the digivice back on the strap. Aquamon floats through the air back towards the river and I follow her.

"Aquamon! Wait up!"


	4. Erabarashi Kodomotachi

**Digital Dream 3 Erabarashi Kodomotachi**

"Minna, we're back! Anyone show up while we were gone?"

"Iie, we're still waiting." I nod slowly. How long has it been since I left? I wonder how my little brothers are doing.

"Ara? Aquamon! Mitte! Anno hikari…"

"It's the same light that shone in the sky when you showed up!"

"So it's them then! Minna! Let's go look for them."

"Hai!" We all hurry towards the light and a person drops out of the sky, right on top of me. I manage to catch him without hurting myself and gasp when I recognize him.

"Takeru-chan!"

"Guys, let's look for the others."

"Hai!"

"Anno…"

"Nani, Tokomon-kun?"

"Ah! Onee-san! What's that?!" Takeru clings to me and I sigh.

"It's alright, Takeru-chan. This is Tokomon."

"Tokomon?" I nod and Takeru stares at Tokomon.

"Let's find the others, you two. I'm sure that everyone else has met up already."

"Anno, Onee-san, why are you here?"

"I'll explain when we're with everyone else. What day was it when you came here?"

"Anno…August 1."

"Camp? You guys were at camp already?!" Takeru nods and I get up, holding Takeru. I put him down and Tokomon jumps onto his head. Looks like 'love at first sight'. It was like that for me when I met Aquamon. "Come on you two. Let's find the others." Both nod and we hurry through the trees.

"I hear them!"

"Same here!"

"Sounds like we're the last ones to get here." I grab Takeru's hand and we run the rest of the way. "Aquamon!"

"Minako! You made it safely. I was worried that you encountered Kuwagamon again. He's hanging around again."

"I knew I heard buzzing a while ago. Is everyone alright?"

"Yea."

"Mina-oneesan? What are you doing here? Is this where you disappeared?" I smile and scratch my neck.

"Sort of. Oh, have you guys all been properly introduced?"

"Leave the introductions to us. Aquamon, think you can handle Kuwagamon?"

"Of course."

"Let's go find him then, Aquamon."

"Right." Aquamon and I start to leave and Takeru grips my hand.

"Onee-san…"

"No worries, Takeru-chan. We've dealt with that guy before." I pull my hand away and run down the path after Aquamon. "Here he comes!"

"On it! Water Needles!"

"He's headed for the others! I'm going back to protect my brothers!"

"Got it!" I turn back and head back to the others.

"Everyone! Kuwagamon is coming this way! Come with me!"

"Okay!" The group follows me to the river and along the bank.

"Sensei! What are you doing here anyways?!"

"Save the questions for when we're sure that Kuwagamon is gone!"

"Right!"

"Everyone! Duck! Water Needles!"

"Takeru-chan! Yamato-kun!" I push both of them down and everyone else ducks as Kuwagamon flies over us. "Aquamon! Look out!"

"This way!" We get up and start running.

"Ow!"

"Takeru!"

"Takeru-chan! You guys go ahead!" I run back to Takeru and Tokomon and pick them up. "Are you okay, Takeru-chan? Tokomon?"

"Yea."

"We're fine."

"Good." I catch up with the others and we get to the cliff.

"Crap! Dead end." I put down Takeru and Tokomon and Koromon jumps into the air, attacking Kuwagamon.

"Koromon!"

"Koromon-kun!" Aquamon catches him and lands beside me.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?"

"He's gotten stronger since last time…"

"It's been close to two years since you fought him last. I can understand that."

"Two years?"

"You were only missing for a few months though."

"Aquamon, maybe it will work this time. We have to protect them!"

"Matte!" All of the others' digivices start glowing and light envelopes the Digimon.

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Gomamon!"

"Patamon!"

"Palmon!"

"Piyomon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Guys! You evolved!"

"Ah."

"It would seem so."

"Ikuse!"

"Petit Fire!"

"Petit Thunder!"

"Magic Fire!"

"Baby Flame!"

"Air Shot!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Water Needle!"

"It's not working!" Kuwagamon knocks all of them back and I grip the necklace around my neck.

"Aquamon!!!" My digivice and necklace start glowing, so does Aquamon.

"Aquamon Super-Evolve!" It worked! "Pteradactylmon!"

"What the?!"

"Hold on!" I pull my backpack off and pull out my laptop. I turn it on and look up Pteradactylmon. "Okay. Pteradactylmon, Perfect Level, Vaccine-Winged Beast Type. Maintaining the strength of an Ultimate Level Digimon, Pteradactylmon is a wind using beast that, when provoked, can create destructive tornadoes. Her special attack, Twin Spiral, is as devastating as two high level tornadoes hitting at the same time. It decimates her opponents in a single strike." I close the laptop and put it away.

"Everyone! Get back! Twin Spiral!" The tornadoes destroy Kuwagamon, but also crack the part of the cliff we're standing on.

"Guys!"

"Takeru!"

"Takeru-chan! Yamato-kun!" Pteradactylmon flies over and shrinks just as she's about to catch us. "Aquamon!"

"Marching Fishes!" A horde of fishes catch us on the water and carry us down the river.

"Arigatou, Gomamon."

"Heh, no problem."

"Mokumon! Are you okay?"

"Ah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"We did it, Mokumon!"

"Yep!" We get further up the river and step onto the land.

"Sensei! You owe us an explanation." I nod and pull my laptop out again.

"How is your laptop working? I can't get mine to turn on."

"Izumi-kun, hand me your laptop and digivice."

"Digivice?" I nod and point at his.

"That." I pull the cord out of my bag and Izumi hands me his laptop and digivice. "All you have to do is plug your digivice into the laptop. Here, the computer doesn't use battery life, and it also won't be damaged by water. There. Hold on a second and I'll get things set up."

"How are you here? You've been missing for several months."

"It's only been months? I've been here for at least two years. I guess time passes differently from here to there."

"What is 'here' anyways?"

"This is File Island. I don't quite understand it all myself, so it's going to be a choppy explanation. These guys are Digimon. And all of us have the ability to help them get stronger. There are different strength levels. Currently, all of them are at the Child Level. Aquamon and Kuwagamon were Adult Level, the next level of evolution. Pteradactylmon is a Perfect Level, and there is most likely a further form of evolution that I haven't come across yet. And to start out, they all were Baby Level. And before that, right when a Digimon is born, it's known as a Fresh Level."

"So, how did you get here? And how do you know so much about this, Sensei?"

"I arrived by holding my digivice up to my home computer. Unlike you guys, I had my digivice the day before I came here. In that evening, I created the information program I'm using to learn about new Digimon, and while I've been here, I've created an in depth map of File Island."

"Minako-han and Aquamon have been travelling all over the island this whole time!"

"Onee-san, _why_ are we all here?"

"That, I have no idea. I do, however, know that it's going to be a while before any of us can get home. I haven't found any clues on how to leave since I got here."

"Ne, what's that necklace? I don't remember you having it before."

"Oh. I found this in our travels. According to Leomon, it's supposed to be a complement to the Digivice. I wasn't sure it would work until earlier."

"Leomon?"

"He's a really kind Digimon. I'm sure we'll run into him again."

"What does that symbol mean?"

"Kindness. There should be nine of these total, Courage, Sincerity, Friendship, Hope, Purity, Light, Knowledge, Kindness, and Love. However, the only one I was able to find was Kindness."

"So, where to next?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Mokumon? Think you can help out a bit?"

"Of course. Leave the food to me. Gabumon, Patamon, can you come with me?"

"Sure!"


	5. Shellmon

**Digital Dream 4 Shellmon**

"Sensei, if Aquamon is a higher level than Mokumon, why is she Mokumon now and not still Aquamon?"

"I'm not sure how it works, but I think it's because she exhausted her energy and couldn't remain as Aquamon."

"So, is this part of Japan or what?" I shake my head.

"We're nowhere near Japan right now. I can't really explain where exactly we are, I'm sure I'd be able to figure it out if we could get rid of…"

"Food's here!"

"Great! I'm starved!"

"What's for lunch today, Mokumon?"

"Berries and bananas."

"Excellent." I put up my laptop and Izumi puts his away as well. Mokumon passes out the food and we eat. After we're all finished eating, I stand up and catch Mokumon on my arm. "Let's get moving."

"There are several Kuwagamon lurking around this area. It'll be safer for everyone if we get out of their territory."

"You mean you're gonna stick around, Minako-han?"

"Of course. We can't just leave you guys to fend for yourselves when we've got the map."

"What were you going to say earlier, Onee-san?"

"Question. Why do you two keep calling Takaishi-sensei, 'Onee-san'?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I laugh slightly.

"Honestly guys."

"Hey. Do you hear that?"

"Phones ringing…"

"Maybe there are other people there!"

"Um guys…" Kidou, Takenouchi, Yagami, and Izumi run towards the beach. "Not good…"

"Why? What's where the phones are?"

"A very territorial Digimon. Shellmon."

"Then we should catch up with them and warn them."

"Right." We run to the beach and notice that the others are trying to get the phones to work.

"Those won't work! We have to get to another place quickly! Before…"

"Not good! He's sensed us."

"Get out of the phone booths! Now!"

"What's that?!"

"Shellmon. He's a very territorial Digimon that lives on this beach. He also attacks anything that he sees as invading. Let's get out of here! If we leave the beach, he won't attack."

"Too late for that!"

"Look out!" Shellmon sprays a stream of water at the phone booths and the kids barely manage to get out. I hurry over and help them.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yea."

"Mokumon!"

"Hai! Mokumon, Evolve! Aquamon!"

"Alright! Go Aquamon!"

"Let's help her out guys!"

"Yea!"

"Water Needle!"

"Baby Flame!"

"Petit Fire!"

"Petit Thunder!"

"Magical Fire!"

"Air Shot!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"It's not enough."

"What?"

"Shellmon is considered to be among the strongest of Adult Level Digimon. With only one Adult Level and seven Child Level Digimon, we don't stand a chance." Even if Aquamon is also one of the strongest Adult Level.

"Everyone get back. Ocean Blast!" The ocean surges and a tidal wave hits Shellmon.

"Agumon!"

"Yagami-kun, don't!" Yagami runs forward and catches Agumon.

"Did Aquamon get him?"

"No. He's still there. Aquamon!" Shellmon recovers and swats Aquamon away like a fly. I hurry to catch her. "Aquamon, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Taichi! Sensei! Look out! He's coming again!" No. I run to push Yagami out of the way, but both of us get grabbed by Shellmon's tentacles.

"Minako!"

"Taichi!"

"Water Needle!"

"Baby Flame!" I scream as the tentacle tightens around me. At this rate, we'll be squeezed to death.

"Aquamon!"

"Agumon!"

"Taichi-kun! Sensei!"

"Onee-san!"

"Mina-oneesan!"

"Agumon, Evolve! Greymon!" Agumon…evolved…my crest is glowing as well.

"Aquamon, Super-Evolve! Pteradactylmon!"

"Mega Flame!"

"Wind Sword!" The tentacle loosens and I start to fall. Pteradactylmon catches me and Yagami and Greymon starts fighting Shellmon. "Are you two okay?" I nod.

"Yea."

"Same here."

"Greymon, get out of the way."

"No. I've got him." Greymon tosses Shellmon into the ocean and shrinks back to Agumon.

"Agumon!" Pteradactylmon changes back to Aquamon and sits down.

"Aquamon, are you okay?"

"Yea. Just a bit tired. That's twice in the same day." I nod.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I shake my head.

"If I hadn't tried to save Yagami…"

"That's just what you do. You try to help others. Don't worry about it. No one is hurt." I nod slightly.

"Let's get out of here before Shellmon makes his way back to the beach."

"Yea."

"Gladly."

"Okay guys! This way. There's a lake within an hour's walk from this beach."

"Okay."

"You're the one with the map, Sensei. Lead the way." I nod and lead the way to the lake.

"Wow! There's a trolley car on that island!"

"Yes. We have to be careful around here. There's a Seadramon living in this lake. But he doesn't attack unless he gets mad."

"Eh? Another dangerous Digimon?"

"Don't worry. Seadramon is only dangerous when he gets mad. We don't have to worry about him randomly attacking."

"You're sure?"

"Of course. And besides. Agumon can evolve now, so if something happens, between me and Greymon, we can handle it."

"Okay. Now that that's settled, let's get some rest and food huh?"

"Okay!"

"Onee-san."

"What, Takeru-chan?"

"Thanks for catching me earlier." I smile.

"No problem."

"Oy! Takeru!"


	6. Black Gears

**Digital Dream 5 Black Gears**

"This way. There's a Pyocomon village at the other side of this desert."

"Desert?"

"Yep. There, we'll be able to get some food from the Pyocomon. They know us so it'll be fine."

"And Piyomon used to be a Pyocomon, so that's even better."

"But…how do we get across? There's no water or any shade…"

"If it didn't use too much energy to evolve, I'd turn into Garurumon and carry everyone across."

"Ah. I have an idea. Hold on just a second."

"Aquamon?"

"Aqua Rhapsody!" Music…I can hear music. And it's raining over the desert. Not just raining, clouds are rolling in!

"The sun is blocked!"

"Alright Aquamon!"

"Come on, it's half a day's walk to the Pyocomon Village." We start across the desert and I hear a whirring noise.

"What's that noise?"

"Look!" We all look up and I gasp.

"A Black Gear! Yagami-kun, you have a telescope right? See where it's landing."

"Sure…but why? It's not coming this way so…"

"Just check!"

"Mina-oneesan, calm down."

"Sensei, what's wrong?"

"It's heading for that mountain over there." I nod slowly.

"Let's go. It should be all right."

"What's the deal, Sensei?"

"The Black Gears are dark devices that cloud a good Digimon's consciousness and make them bad. But if I'm not mistaken, there aren't any Digimon on that mountain. It should be fine." We hurry the rest of the way to the village and get swarmed by Pyocomon.

"Minako-san! Aquamon!"

"You're back!"

"Welcome back!"

"Pyocomon!"

"That's a lot of Pyocomon…"

"Everyone, these are our friends."

"Oh! Welcome!"

"What was that?"

"Mimi-kun." Aquamon and I hurry to the fountain where everyone was heading and I gasp.

"The water's gone…"

"The mountain!"

"Oh no…that was Meramon's mountain?!"

"I think so…"

"Huh? Meramon?"

"An adult level Digimon. He protects the mountain that provides the water for this entire area."

"Hey! Look! At the mountain side!"

"That's him! Everyone take shelter in the ship!"

"Minako-chan and I will handle Meramon."

"But…"

"Go!" No matter what, I have to protect them. Because, they're my students…and my little brothers.

"He's coming."

"Let's get ready then." The crowd of Pyocomon, as well as everyone else in our group are working their way into the ship.

"Minako. You join the others. If something happened to you…"

"No. I'm staying with you, Aquamon. I can't let you face Meramon alone. He's here." I look around. All of them are in the bed of the lake now. Except Piyomon!

"Piyomon!" Agumon and Gabumon haven't evolved at all since their first times. There has to be a reason for that. I haven't been able to figure it out, because Aquamon is always in her Adult form. I hurry to grab Piyomon and take cover. It's really hot where he's standing. And his eyes are wild. Just like the other Digimon that I've seen under the influence of the Black Gears. But where is it? If we knew where it was, we could aim for that. Oh! It could have gone inside him…let's see…the only area large enough on Meramon to conceal a Gear would be…oh!

"Aquamon! Aim for his chest! Most likely that's where the gear is! I'm going to help Takenouchi and Piyomon!" I hurry down the slope, carrying Piyomon.

"Piyomon! Piyomon!"

"Sora!"

"Takenouchi! Head back to the…ah!" I barely dodge a fireball and tumble down the slope, able to ball up to protect Piyomon. Meramon follows us down the slope and I sit up to catch my bearings. I'm really dizzy from that tumble. Piyomon gets up and I notice glowing. She's evolving.

"Piyomon Evolve! Birdramon!" Piyomon turns into a large red and orange bird and she lifts Meramon out of the lake bed. I get up and hurry to Takenouchi.

"Come on. Birdramon can handle him." I pull her inside and we head up to the deck of the ship to watch.

"Water Needle!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Alright! Go Aquamon! Birdramon!"

"They got the Gear!"

"That gear that hit the mountain! There was a Digimon there after all!" I nod.

"It's safe now. We can all go back up to the village."

"Yay!" Everyone swarms out of the ship and up the slope to the village. I stay on the deck of the boat. So they evolve to save their partner. I wonder why Aquamon is always Aquamon and hardly ever Mokumon. Am I different from the others, besides in age?

I remember the first time I saw a Digimon. I remembered it when I saw Garurumon. Before my father married Takeru-chan and Yamato-kun's mom, we spent a summer in America. We were in Hawaii actually, in Honolulu, when an egg materialized from a computer program I was designing. I thought that I had created it through the program, but I think I just opened a portal between here and the real world. I took care of the egg and it hatched into a Punimon, while I was sleeping. The next day, after I fed it a good meal, he evolved into Tsunomon. I carried him around and played with him for a couple of days, and then he evolved into Gabumon. It was harder then, but I went camping in the mountain during that time and no one saw him.

While we were in the mountain, camping and playing, another Digimon showed up, came out of the sea. I don't know what that one was. I rode on Gabumon's back down to the beach and Gabumon confronted the Digimon. I had tried to protect Gabumon from the other Digimon, even though I knew I couldn't do anything. In order to protect me, Gabumon evolved, the same way that Yamato-kun's Gabumon evolved to save him from Seadramon.

"Sensei! What are you doing up there?!"

"Mina-oneesan? Are you okay?" I look back at Yamato-kun and nod slightly.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Then let's go join everyone else. We still haven't eaten." I nod and we hurry up to the village.

"Are you alright now, Meramon?"

"Yes, thank you. Ah, Minako-san. Moushiwake Arimasen." I smile.

"Don't worry about it, Meramon. You weren't yourself because of that gear. But…think you could go back to your mountain now? We don't want roasted Pyocomon for dinner." He laughs and nods.

"Thank you again." With that, he runs off, back to the mountain.

"About dinner?"

"Right of course!" After a little while, baskets of seeds are passed around and I dig in.

"Itadakimasu!" Eventually, everyone digs in as well.


	7. Devimon

**Digital Dream 6 Devimon**

"Hey, that's Andromon's factory! I'll bet we can get him to help us down to the sewer system so we can get to Infinity Mountain quicker!"

"Andromon?"

"A Perfect Level Digimon that maintains the factory we can see there. He's extremely intelligent and kind."

"But we should be careful. There might be a black gear here as well."

"Who's behind it though? The Black Gears."

"A Virus Type named Devimon. He pisses me off to no end. All of you should have one of these crests as well, but I only managed to get mine before he hid the rest somewhere."

"What?"

"So…our Digimon could also…?"

"Evolve to the next level, yes. However, we need the Crests to do that. Anyways, let's head down there and see if Andromon will help us out."

"Sure!" We hurry into the factory and look around.

"Hey look! A house!"

"We can sleep in real beds!"

"And eat real food!" We hurry into the house. It's been a while that they've been here. About a month and a half.

"Smells good!"

"Baths!"

"Minako-sensei! Come on!"

"Come on, Aquamon!" I shake my head and head to the dining room with the guys. Aquamon, however, heads upstairs with the other girls.

"Minako-sensei, you're not going upstairs?"

"Yea. I figured you'd rush to the bath with the others, Mina-oneesan."

"I still don't understand how you guys are siblings. I mean, I understand Takeru-kun and Minako-sensei…"

"It's okay. I'm Takeru and Yamato's step sister."

"So…"

"This food looks great. I wonder if it will be okay to eat it."

"There's no one here but us, so it should be fine."

"And it smells really good."

"Itadakimasu!" We dig in, effectively changing the subject.

"This is too good to be real!"

"I never thought that food could taste this good!" Too good…I stop eating and pull off my backpack.

"Sensei?" I shake my head and go upstairs, to a bedroom with a single bed. I open my backpack and pull out some food. I eat and instantly feel like I'm not hungry anymore. I felt hungry, even though I was eating all that food. When I finish eating, I head to the bath and step in.

"There you are, Sensei. What took so long? Did you take a side trip to the dining room?" I nod.

"Don't eat the food in the dining room. I think that most of this is probably an illusion of some sort. The building is real, and the bath and the beds are real, but the food isn't. I have food in my backpack that we can eat. I'm going to tell the guys shortly."

"Why would the food be an illusion though? If everything else is real, then why just the food?"

"I…don't know."

"Then the food here will be good enough." I sigh and sink into the tub. They have their own ideas, and when there isn't proof against those ideas, it's hard to sway them. Kids.

"This is great."

"Gomamon?! Get on the boys side!" I sit up and see Gomamon flying into the other side of the bath.

"It's kind of strange, don't you think? We're all in elementary school, and Sensei is…well, Sensei."

"Maybe someone thought it would be a good idea for there to be an adult with us?"

"Probably Jyou-sempai." I move to the other side of the bath and sulk. I'm only 23. I'm not a kid like these guys. Why did I have to be here with them? And I've been here for so long…the only thing about me that's changed is the length of my hair. They'd probably even be able to handle themselves without me and Aquamon. They're having a good time, for once. I was getting tired of hearing Mimi complain about silly things. And Jyou is pretty reliable when it comes to important things. I think that I should leave them alone.

I get out of the bath and head into the next room to dry off and get dressed. I pull out my computer when I get to the room I left my stuff in and pull up my map of the island. I marked all of the different villages on the island and search around the base of the mountain.

"Something wrong, Minako?"

"This house isn't on our map."

"Maybe we didn't see it when we were mapping out the island?"

"No. I think it's more than that. I ate some of the food in the dining room, but I still felt hungry. I ate some of the food I have with me in my bag and I felt better. There's something up with this place."

"You're just sensitive to stuff that's out of the ordinary. This place is fine. Let's get some sleep huh." I nod and we lay down, falling asleep quickly.

"Ogremon! It's Ogremon!" I bolt upright and get out of the bed, putting my shoes on and hurrying out to the hall.

"Yagami! Be careful." I look over at the sound of laughter and recognize Devimon.

"You…"

"Agumon!"

"It won't work. Aquamon, wake up everyone else." Oh dear. The house disappears, leaving ruins in its place. Leomon is here as well. And I can tell that he's still under the influence of Devimon and his dark powers. Oh. I push Yagami out of the way of an attack and look for a way across to the others. If we get split up, I have to make sure that either I or Yamato end up being with Takeru. I don't care what is being said, I just have to protect my brothers. The beds start floating and the girls freak out.

"Minako!" There's an empty bed…I grab my digivice and hold it towards Leomon. It starts glowing and he recoils as the dark energy is repelled. I nod slightly and climb onto the rail.

"Aquamon! Evolve!"

"Okay! Aquamon Super-evolve! Pteradactylmon!" I jump off the rail as she flies under me and land on her back. "The island is breaking up." I nod and sit up.

"The others are getting split up. Yamato-kun and Gabumon will be okay, but Takeru-chan and Patamon are the youngest and the only ones that haven't evolved even once. Follow them."

"Okay." I spot Takeru and point.

"There!"

"On it!" We fly towards Takeru.

"Takeru-chan! Patamon!"

"Onee-san?!" The bed he's on speeds up as we get closer and I frown. "Onee-san! Onii-san!"

"Takeru!" I look towards Yamato.

"Yamato-kun! Gabumon! Don't worry! Come on, Pteradactylmon. We can't lose him."

"I know. I'm flying as fast as I can."

"Keep up the good work."

"Sensei! Look out!" Huh? I look back and gasp.

"Pteradactylmon! Fly higher! There's something coming at us!" She looks back and gasps.

"I'm not going to be able to dodge it that easily. It's moving too fast."

"Please, at least try." She nods and starts climbing. I don't know what it was, but it hits. "Agh!" The impact knocks me into the air, off of Pteradactylmon.

"Minako!" I tumble towards the water and gasp. If I hit the water from this height, the impact will kill me. I can't protect Takeru if I'm dead! I manage to get my bearings and hit the water with the tips of my fingers, diving in. I surface and manage to stay afloat. "Minako! Minako!" I lift a hand and wave.

"Pteradactylmon! Over here!"

"Minako?!" She can't see me…oh. There's an island nearby. I swim to the shore of that island and spot some drift wood. I build a fire and dig out my flint. I start the fire and grab a large leave to get it going enough to make a signal.

"Pteradactylmon! Over here!" She lands and I run to her.

"There you are. I'm sorry I couldn't dodge that attack in time." I smile.

"I'm fine. You're not hurt are you?"

"No. I dodged it enough to keep from getting injured."

"That's good." I start coughing uncontrollably and double over at a pain in my chest.

"Minako?! Are you okay? Oy, Minako!" What's wrong with me?


	8. Ill

**Digital Dream 7- Ill**

"Oy! Minako!" I can't stop coughing. And I can't breathe very well.

"Takeru…where…?"

"You don't need to be worrying about him right now. Worry about yourself. We'll find Takeru and the others when you're better." I manage to shake my head. I can't do that. I have to find Takeru. "Minako, don't be silly. You can barely move." Finally, I can stop coughing. But my chest still hurts. I straighten up and look around.

"We…we have to find Takeru-chan and the others."

"Minako. You're sick. Stay by the fire and I'll look for some herbs to help you feel better. If I spot anyone we know on the way, I'll bring them back with me." I nod and Aquamon steers me to the fire. I sit down and she leaves. I sit for a while, coughing occasionally.

"I can't sit here doing nothing. I feel useless." I stand up and leave the fire, heading through the forest. I get to a village made of toy blocks and baby toys and look around. I stop abruptly when I hear crying.

"Takeru!"

"I'm busy!" Takeru and Patamon! I run through the village.

"Takeru-chan! Patamon!"

"Onee-san?" I get to a field filled with cribs and crying babies and spot Takeru. I wave and he runs over to me, tackling me with a hug.

"You're safe. Yokatta ha!" Oh. I turn my head and cover my mouth, coughing.

"Onee-san? Daijobu?" I nod and the coughing fit stops.

"I'm fine."

"Where's Aquamon, Minako-san?"

"I'm not sure. She left to find some herbs and look around."

"Huh?" We look back at the sound of a guy yelling.

"Elecmon da!"

"Elecmon?"

"He must be in charge of this village. And we've pissed him off by being here…ah! Patamon! Be careful, he uses electricity in his attacks!"

"Air Shot!"

"Argh!"

"Patamon!" The electricity knocks Patamon back and into one of the block buildings. The fight is upsetting the babies. I get up and walk to one of the more upset babies and pick him up.

"It's okay. You're not going to be hurt."

"Stop!" The fight stops and they come to an agreement. I smile and put the baby back into his crib. Crap. I start coughing again and hurry away from all of the babies. I don't want them to get sick because of me.

"Oh, Onee-san? Are you okay?" I nod slightly, but I'm still coughing. "Onee-san?" I double over and continue coughing.

"Oy! Minako-san?"

"Ah. Patamon, see if you can find Aquamon. She might be able to help…"

"Okay!"

"Hey, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Shit. How can I protect Takeru if I'm like this? Am I really as useless as I thought before? "Onee-san, hang in there. Patamon will bring Aquamon and she can help." At this rate, I'll pass out. I can't breathe.

*Aquamon's POV*

"Aquamon!"

"Ah, Patamon. Where's Takeru-kun? I'm about to head back to the beach with these herbs for Minako."

"Come with me! Minako-san is sick!"

"What? Where? Not at the beach where I left her?"

"No. She's in the Village of Beginnings with Takeru, coughing like crazy." I frown.

"I asked her to stay at the beach." That was stupid of me, to expect her to stay there. I look at Patamon and nod. "Let's go." We head towards the village. "Is Elecmon there? It's his territory, if the Village of Beginnings is on this island fragment."

"Yea." We get to the village very quickly and I gasp at the sight. Minako, pale and unconscious, on the ground with Takeru beside her, distraught and about to cry. I land on the ground beside Minako and touch her cheek. It's cold. I narrow my eyes and concentrate.

*Minako's POV*

_"Angemon! NO!" I grab Takeru's shoulders and look away from the fight._

_"Heaven's Knuckle!" I wince internally. It's my fault. If Aquamon hadn't been injured and weakened from that last battle, Angemon wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself._

I sit abruptly and look around. Oh! Takeru! Where is he? I'm in a cave?

"You shouldn't move around like that. We nearly lost you." I stare at the person.

"Who are you…?"

"I am Gennai. Fortunately for you, your partner was able to contact me through your Crest."

"Through…" I double over, coughing.

"You shouldn't strain yourself. I'm not here physically, but I can speak with you." I nod slowly once the fit stops.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"You're awake! Thank the heavens! I'll go tell Takeru, Yamato, and Taichi." I lift my head and stare after Aquamon.

"And that's when I take my leave."

"Wait! Gennai-san…" He vanishes and I start coughing again.

"Onee-san!"

"Mina-oneesan!"

"Minako-sensei! You're okay!" The guys run in and I manage to stop coughing. Yamato and Takeru are at my side immediately and I shrug them off.

"I'm fine." Yamato frowns and touches my forehead.

"You're skin's freezing cold, Mina-oneesan…"

"Give her some space you two…seriously. I'm not going to yell at you again." Takeru backs up immediately, but Yamato stays where he is, dropping his hand. "Yamato…"

"He's fine, Aquamon…" I start coughing again and clutch my chest. I can't breathe…

"I'm gonna go out and keep looking for the others. The island's almost all the way back together. We're still missing Jyou, Mimi, Sora, and Koshirou." Taichi leaves and Yamato touches my back.

"Mina-oneesan?" I shake my head slightly and try to breathe. The coughing fit has stopped, but I can't breathe. I pass out again.

*Yamato's POV*

"Mina-oneesan? Oy!" She just collapsed on me. I shake her and her head lolls, her skin getting colder by the second. Aquamon frowns and pulls Mina-oneesan away from me, laying her on the ground, closer to the little fire. Takeru and I both move closer.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure…we were attacked before…she could have gotten hit while I was trying to dodge…"

"What was it?"

"One of Devimon's attacks…I don't really know what it does. Devimon is one of the few Adult Digimon that I don't know anything about…" Aquamon curls into herself and I start to touch her, but pull my hand back at the last second. The only one here that's not totally messed up about this is Taichi. And that's probably because he's not family. I move closer to Mina-oneesan and touch her cheek. Her skin is like ice…cold and…

"Hey…it's not right for a person's skin to be hard…right?" Aquamon lifts her head and hurries over, touching Mina-oneesan's cheek.

"Oh dear…" Aquamon starts to panic. Out of instinct, I pull her away and look at Takeru.

"Takeru, help Aquamon calm down." He nods and hurries over. I go back over to Mina-oneesan and put my ear against her chest, listening for her heart. Still beating strongly…that's good. I sit up and take her hand. "Mina-oneesan. You're going to be okay." She has to be okay.


	9. The Changed World

**Digital Dream 8- The Changed World**

*Minako's POV, Several Months Later*

"_Minako-chan, this is…"_

"_Sensei!"_

"_I didn't realize…oh, of course. Takaishi. I actually have Yamato over this weekend, he's playing with Takeru."_

"_I can go babysit…"_

"_Would you?" I nod and run out of the kitchen, heading to the living room. I notice the two boys in the floor, rough-housing, and sit on the couch to watch. They stop abruptly and stare at me. The younger one gets up and walks over, tugging my skirt._

"_Who're you?" I smile._

"_I'm Minako."_

"_I'm Takeru. And that's my brother Yamato." The older boy nods and gets up, walking over and holding out his hand. I shake his hand and smile sweetly. He blushes and backs up._

"_How old are you guys?"_

"_Um…"_

*Unknown POV*

"So…it looks like they've left her unattended…the stone."

"That Aquamon is a problem though. She never leaves it alone."

"We can handle a little Aquamon. Especially with the others not even here."

*Yamato's POV, in Tokyo*

"I wish there was some way we could have either stayed or brought Sensei back with us. I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone there like that…"

"Aquamon can take care of her. And we've got other stuff to deal with here." I'm still worried. So is Dad. I don't know about Mom…but still. Gabumon runs forward and I hurry after him.

"Hey! Don't run off like that."

*Aquamon's POV, The Digital World*

What's taking them so long in the real world? It's been forever. I've lost track of the years.

"Aquamon?" I turn around and stare at Minako. She's still the same, but I just heard her. "I'm over here…why are you looking like that?" I whirl and stare at the figure leaning on the wall of the cave we're in. "Don't look so shocked. You look like you're seeing a ghost."

"That's because I am. You realize that you've been…?" I shake my head.

"What? I passed out…where's Yamato and Takeru?"

"In the real world. It's been…"

"What? They're in the real world? And they didn't wait for me to wake up? That's rude…"

"They had to! If you'll quit interrupting me!" Minako looks taken aback by my outburst and I sigh. "Sorry. It's just been a while since I've talked to anyone."

"How long? It can't have been that long…"

"After you got sick, everyone got File Island back together and then we headed to the mainland. I've mapped it out in the past few hundred years, but it's been changing a lot. There's been a lot of chaos."

"Hundred…years…? What the heck happened?" I sigh and relay the entire story to Minako, all the way up to the time when the others followed Vamdemon into the real world to stop him and find the last child.

"So they're in the real world now, and time is still completely out of sync between the two worlds. Ara?" I hear something and hurry to the edge of the cave, looking at the sky. "What the heck?"

"That's Hawaii…and right there is South Africa! And China and Japan!" Minako points at different places in the sky and I notice that she's transparent. "Are the two worlds trying to combine or something? I wonder if they can see this place…where…?" She looks around and I shrug.

"We're in Pinocchimon's territory. The forest. I was about to go to the Sea and get comfortable. Water's my element, remember?" Minako nods slowly and I go to touch her, curious. My hand passes right through her arm.

"That's strange…"

"My hand passes straight through you and all you can say is that it's strange? You're so weird…"

"Oh! Look!" We both look up and I gasp.

"That light…they're coming back! And it looks like the light is connecting with the border…let's go!" I run into the cave and pick up Minako's body and run out.

"What's that?"

"You." I situate my grip on her body better and continue running to the edge of the Net Ocean, heading toward the light. "Don't disappear before we get there."

"Wait! How am I in two places at once?" Minako keeps up with me, her strong legs helping her keep pace with my long stride.

"I'm not sure. But…oh!" I skid to a halt beside the water and stare across. The others are on the other side. And I can sense MetalSeadramon in the water. Not good.

"Hey! Aquamon!" I wave to them and step onto the water, walking across. Once I get across, I set Minako down and face the kids.

"So? What happened?"

"Why does everything look so different? Are we really in the Digital World?" I nod once.

"A lot's changed."

"How? We weren't gone for more than a week."

"It only took you…time is more out of sync than I thought." I hear something behind and whirl. "MetalSeadramon! Everyone behind me." I hold a hand over my head and yell. "Warp Evolution!" Light swirls around my raised hand and spirals around me. "Hoeshomon! Faerie of Fire!" I float above the ground and form a flame in my hand. "Leave…MetalSeadramon!"

"This is my territory, Hoeshomon! And fire can't be around water…even your flames." I smirk.

*Yamato's POV*

This must not be Aquamon…I mean, Hoeshomon's first encounter with that guy.

"Guys…stay back."

"River of Power!"

"Blazing Shield!" A shield of fire comes up in front of us as a stream of energy comes from MetalSeadramon's snout. "We'll end up back where we started again. With you recovering at the same time as me. There won't be an end!"

"So be it!" MetalSeadramon attacks again, hitting Hoeshomon.

"Hoeshomon!"

"Blazing Torrent!" Her attack connects strongly and sends MetalSeadramon under the water, screaming.

"I'll get you yet!"

"I'd like to see you do that, when you get some guts." Hoeshomon lands softly and faces us. "He's such a pain in the rear." She shrinks back down to being Aquamon and we all stare at her.

"How…?"

"Huh? Oh, the evolution?" Taichi nods once. "I'm not really sure. It happened a while back…you all know that Minako's the genius, not me." I look over at the statue that Mina-oneesan became and then glance over at Takeru.

"Excuse me…who are you?"

"You must be Hikari. Good to see you again, Tailmon."

"Aquamon."

"How do you two know each other…?"

"If I hadn't have had an obligation to look after the others, I would have searched for Plotmon and taken care of her. Anyways…"

"Has anything changed?"

"Besides the landscape."

"No. I've been mapping everything out. And then the Dark Masters had to go and screw everything up."

"What?"

"Come on…I've got to rest anyways. I have a little hideout in every area of Spiral Mountain." Aquamon walks over to Mina-oneesan, I notice she has legs now…instead of a tail, and picks her up.

"Do you need some help?"

"No. The last time I had to move, I had just fought two of the four of them. I'll explain once we get there." Aquamon leads us across the bit of land and to a tunnel that seems to lead under the water. We go down the tunnel and end up in a large cave. "Sorry about the lack of light in here…I can't keep it lit up without notifying the stupid ones where I am." A small flame flickers to life in the center of the cave and illuminates everything. "Oh, thanks Agumon."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I just know these things. So…" Aquamon sets Mina-oneesan down on a bed-like shelf and walks over to a chair. "What happened in the real world? Obviously, Tailmon and Hikari were found." We start to relay what happened in Odaiba to her and she nods occasionally, not responding.

"What happened here?" She sighs; making the first noise since we started the story, and then relays a shortened version of what must have been hundreds of years.

"Basically…after you guys left, I moved Minako to a safe place and started working on doing some research. I had heard through a few sources that there was a group waiting for the right moment to take over the Digital World. Well, with Vamdemon out of the Digital World, and you guys as well, they had their chance. It started slowly, a few Digimon here and there would start acting differently, or a fight would start quicker than normal…little things like that. We were on a totally different continent, about…I think two hundred years ago, when the land started changing. We got back and that monstrosity of a mountain was sticking out. I wasn't sure about it for a while, and just avoided it, staying on the outskirts of the base. But after a while, probably about fifty or sixty years, the changes spread out and by the time a hundred years had gone by, the entire world was covered in the division of the areas. There are small pockets of resistors, like us, who have hidden for years, gathering strength and information, a way to get things back to normal. It makes me feel really stupid…I spent so much time trying to…never mind. Anyways…"

"So…the group? You said the Dark Masters…?"

"Yea. Four Ultimate Level Digimon who managed to take over. MetalSeadramon, he's in charge of the water, Mugendramon, in charge of machinery and anything linked to the element of Metal, Pinocchimon, over wood and plants, and Piemon, the lord of darkness."

"So…about your evolution? When did that happen? And how?" Aquamon looks shocked.

"I'm not really sure about that. When I first encountered the Dark Masters, they were trying to…" Aquamon glances over at Mina-oneesan and shakes her head. "They're trying to destroy any threats. And they do. When they attacked us…"


	10. Awakened

**Digital Dream 9- Awakened…**

*Yamato's POV*

"What happened?"

"I was getting some dinner when I heard something back at the cave where I'd hidden Minako. I ran back and got stopped by Mugendramon. Piemon and Pinocchimon were in the cave, arguing, so I had time. I was lucky that I'd made friends with a Wargreymon. He helped to run Piemon and Pinocchimon out of the cave while I was stuck fighting Mugendramon. We were lucky that MetalSeadramon wasn't there. The damage would have been even worse if he'd been there."

"And?"

"Wargreymon was trying to fight both Piemon and Pinocchimon on his own…when he could have easily taken care of Mugendramon in a few attacks. And I couldn't do anything. I was injured…and Mugendramon nearly destroyed me…I used the last of my strength to blast him with water…machine types are vulnerable to water…so I was barely able to push him back long enough to get out of the way. I…" She's been in some real trouble since we were in the Real World…I knew we should have tried to get Mina-oneesan through.

"What happened next?"

"Mugendramon attacked me again…and just before he connected…something stopped him. Like a shield of some sort above me. Next thing I knew, I was Hoeshomon. Scared the crap out of all three of them. They didn't know what was going on. And I scared them off with Blazing Torrent. Very anticlimactic, I know."

"What happened to Wargreymon?"

"He was injured, but not badly. I had to rest, and he was kind enough to stand guard while I recovered from my injuries. After I was healed, he went to gather other resistors. I'm not sure what happened to him after that." Everyone nods slowly.

"That's strange…"

"What is?"

"Aquamon, have you encountered any MetalGarurumon?"

"MetalGarurumon…? Yea. In the Northern Ice Region. He was protecting that area up until the time Spiral Mountain appeared and spread. He took the Tsunomon and Gabumon that he was protecting to an underground glacier space and hasn't left there except once since then. Why do you ask, Yamato?" I shrug.

"Because…"

"Agumon and Gabumon can Warp evolve now."

"Let me guess, to Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon?"

"Yea. How'd you guess?"

"Because. Wargreymon said that he used to be an Agumon. And MetalGarurumon said that he protected the Gabumon and Tsunomon because they were 'the next generation of his kind'."

"Then…"

"No, I didn't know before."

*Aquamon's POV*

I guess they can't see Minako standing beside me. I wonder what's going on with that…oh well. Yamato seems slightly aware of it, but he's not saying anything.

"They can't see me…can they?" I don't want to respond…but how can I not? "They obviously can't hear me either."

*Minako's POV*

This is a bit annoying. I don't even know how I ended up waking like this. This isn't right…I sense something and close my eyes. The ground above us shakes and I'm the only one who doesn't have to brace herself. I hurry to keep Yamato and Takeru steady and actually manage to touch them. Yamato looks straight at me and then away. Things look different the way I am. Hardly any color in things. And I can see the data streams of everything.

"We should check it out." Takeru looks at me.

"Onee-san, you can look ahead right?" So he can see me. I nod once and back up.

"I'll look out and see what's going on." I run outside and look around. We're still in a watery area…oh crap. I hurry back inside. "It's MetalSeadramon!" Aquamon, Takeru, and Yamato nod.

"Then let's go." Those three get up and run out of the hideout, followed by the others. I leave with them and gasp in pain as we get outside.

"Onee-san!"

"We can't take her with us…"

"It's not that." Takeru and Patamon come over to me.

"Minako-san, are you okay?" I nod.

"I'm fine. I guess I can't go very far away from my body. You guys go on ahead."

"I'll get MetalGarurumon to come for you and move you to the Forest Area." I nod and the others leave. Almost immediately after they're out of sight, a figure comes out of the shadows. A mime?

"Finally…she's left the Stone alone. The last thing that stands in the way." Oh no. He's after me! But what can I do? The figure goes into the hideout and I follow.

"Stop!" I can't be heard. I can see a code on my body…maybe. This must be Piemon. One of the Dark Masters…if he destroys my body while I'm vulnerable like this…no! "NO!" I jump in front of my body and a light flares up, turning the entire room white.

"What? What is this?" I look at my hands. I'm glowing…

'_You are destined to be a guide and protector here. I will not allow you to fail. Rise, and summon your partner.'_ Who…? The light vanishes and I look behind me. My body is gone…and I can't see the data clearly any more. I grab my digivice and Piemon gasps.

"Impossible! Fine! I will kill you now anyways! Your Digimon friends aren't here to rescue you."

"Cocytus Breath!"

"MetalGarurumon?" Piemon was blasted into the wall.

"Minako-san…you're awake…come with me! Hurry!" I nod and jump onto his back. MetalGarurumon carries me outside and I jump down as Piemon comes out behind us. I look at my digivice and then close my eyes.

'_Who are you? What am I supposed to do?'_

'_Summon your partner. I am Holydramon. Quickly!'_ I open my eyes and gasp as Piemon goes to attack me.

"Aquamon!" My digivice glows and I look around. She's not here.

"Minako-san…or Aquamon?"

"What?" I look at my hands and notice that they're blue! "I'm…Aquamon…?" Piemon attacks me and I rise into the air. "Water Needle!" I attack Piemon and close my eyes. If Aquamon can evolve…then maybe I can as well. I can feel it…now! "Warp Heart Evolution!" I spin and transform. "The Fire of Courage! Hoeshomon!"

"Impossible…this is impossible!"

"Heart's Flame." I spin in the air and fire surrounds me. The flame forms a tornado and it hits Piemon, sending him flying to the mountain. I land and look around. "Thank you, MetalGarurumon. Get to safety. When we defeat the Dark Masters, you and your family will be safe again."

"I should thank you, Minako-san. Good luck." MetalGarurumon leaves and I hurry towards the others.


	11. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
